Saiyan Through Time!
by Wanted2234
Summary: While visiting Bulma's lab, Goku pushes one too many buttons and finds himself in the past... ONE-SHOT


**I got this idea from playing Dragon Ball Z Saga's on the PS2. I was playing as Broly and was on the very first mission, and to my disappointment, Broly, the LEGENDARY SUPER SAYIAN did no damage on Raditz. What gives Atari?**

**Anyways, as said in the description, this is a one-shot. Also, this story is something I made up on the fly, so don't take it seriously. Please, this story is meant for humour purposes only.**

**Again, this story is not meant to be serious. Enjoy!**

"Now, remember Goku, do not touch _anything."_

Goku scratched the back of his head to his hairline with his usual Son Goku grin. "But Buuuulllma..."

A certain blue-haired technician turned on her heals to shoot a glare at the man who was consider the savior of the world. Well, by close friends. Goku, and even his son Gohan had passed that title long ago to a more appropriate man.

...Although Hecules does have a habit of letting the fame in which that title brought him go to his head at certain times. It would even get him into trouble sometimes. It was a miracle that Buu was strong enough to save him, despite the pink monstrosity's antics.

"Don't 'but Bulma' me. You have no idea what those buttons do." Bulma sighed before turning back to her work.

The Saiyan once known as Kakarot whimpered in disappointment at the response of his long time friend. "You could just _tell _me what they all do!"

The human female hung her head in exasperation for a moment before turning to Goku once more. "Goku. There's probably over a thousand different buttons here. Do you realize how long it would take me to explain what they all do?"

Bulma was starting to regret ever letting the man into the Capsule Corp building in the first place. Sure, she was grateful for him dropping by to visit, as she hasn't seen him for lord knows how long, but his antics have never ceased to amaze her.

"So where's Vegeta?"

Her reply was short and rather snappy. Although she was long since used to the fire-haired Sayian, she still found herself getting angry at the 'prince'.

"Out sparring with Trunks."

"Really?" Goku admonished, "Shouldn't Trunks be in school?"

Bulma sighed once more. "You would think. Now, I gotta get a couple things. Do _not_ touch _anything._"

She brushed past the Sayian and out the door, leaving Goku to himself.

After a few minutes of solitary, Goku began to whistle lightly to himself. Slowly taking in his environment. _Buttons, buttons, and buttons. _

Something caught his eye. Goku blankly stared at a lever on the wall where Bulma once stood, blocking it from his sight. The Sayian took a light step forward to inspect the lever further. _This must have been what Bulma was working on! I wonder what it does..._

Goku slowly reached out. His fingers were now lightly brushing against the handle. He pulled his hand back. _Bulma would kill me if I pulled it..._

_...Eh, what's the worst that could happen?_

Without thinking whatsoever, the man reached for the lever once more, and without regarding anything really, he pulled it towards him.

Nothing.

"Huh, must not wor-"

SNAPHISS.

That was the last thing Goku heard before getting whisked away into darkness.

* * *

"Gooooookkkkuuuu! Lunch is ready!"

Goku heaved himself up and looked around, ready for anything. Dense trees surrounded him, and thick bushes were everywhere.

_I'm in a forest? How did I get here? Did King Kai instant transmission me here?_

The Sayian shook his head and formed a communication link with his mind to his long time friend and trainer. Good ol' King Kai.

"_OI KING KAI, WHAT'S THE DEAL?"_

Silence. "Huh. That's weird, he usually answers-"

"_WHAT?!" _A familiar husky voice broke into Goku's mind all of a sudden, making the fighter flinch. _"WHAT-WHO-HOW DID YOU GET ONTO THIS LINE?! DO YOU REALIZE JUST WHO I AM?! I AM KING-FLIPPIN-KAI."_

"_King Kai? What are you talking about? Don't you recognize me? I'm Goku!"_

"_No clue who you are. Now scram."_

The line was abruptly cut.

"That's weird, what's going-"

"Gooooookkkkuuuuuu!"

"Chi-Chi?"

No doubt about it. It was his wife's voice. Goku shook his head again, trying to make sense of the situation. He began to walk towards the voice of Chi-Chi.

When he finally found her, she stood in front of their little cottage, looking surprised and disappointed. "Goku, weren't you supposed to get firewood?"

"Chi-Chi, I- How did I get here? Last I remember is hanging out with Bulma at the Capsule Corp. building. And King Kai doesn't know who I am!"

Chi-Chi's face and hard gaze softened, and she let out a giggle. "Oh Goku, you must have fallen asleep in the forest! Well, I can let this one slide. Now, where's Gohan? We don't want him with an empty stomach, now do we?"

"Uhhh..." Goku looked blankly at his wife. _Gohan's old enough to look after himself! I'm sure he'll come back when he's hungry! _Instead of arguing, however, Goku nodded and flew into the air, looking for Gohan's power signature.

"That's weird...I can't find his ki!" Goku frowned, and worry began to slowly creep up on him. "Oh no! What if he's been attacked?!" The Sayian began to frantically search for any sign for him. _There it is! _Goku's ki flared around him in a blue flurry of fire and he zoomed of in the direction of Gohan.

* * *

"Uhh...Gohan?"

Goku's neck stretched as he gazed up as his...four year old son? No...is it? Gohan was bear hugging a branch that hing above a raging waterfall.

Gohan seemed to recognize Goku's voice, and in response, his crying and wailing slighted lowered in pitch. "Daddy! I knew you'd save me!"

Goku let that set in. "What is going _on_ here?"

Gohan responded in a scared and worried voice. "I was playin da woods and I-I got lost. I fell in this river and I dunno what else happened, but daddy, get me down from here, please!"

"Well...okay!"

Goku glided up and grabbed onto Gohan. "Hold tight!"

The palm-tree sayian's eyebrows narrowed in concentration. _Man. I'm getting a strong sense of Deja Vu here._

* * *

.

With Gohan in his arms, Goku swiftly landed on the island that was home to Kame House.

"GOKU!"

Goku was greeted by his old friends, who honestly looked younger. The Sayian widened his eyes at Krillin, who looked back at him with surprise. He then laughed. "Yeah yeah, I know, I'm still short."

"It isn't that! You don't have hair!"

Krillin looked generally worried. "Are you alright Goku? I've never had hair, remember?"

"Anyways, what's up!" Master Roshi's old raspy voice broke in. Before Goku could answer, a familiar blue-haired female ran through the door. "Goku! Long time no see! And who is that?" She pointed at the bundle in his arms. "Did you pick up a baby sitting job or something?"

"Actually, he's my son!"

The effect was instantiations on the the three. "WHAT?!"

Goku didn't reply, but instead, he looked into the distant sky at an oncoming form.

Krillin paled. "G-Goku? Do you sense that?"

"Yeah. I wonder who it is..."

The figure suddenly boomed. "I finally found you, Kakarot!"

"Wait..." Goku drawled, thinking, "Raditz?"

The long haired Sayian laughed. As he came for a landing. "Yes! It is I, you're Sayian brother! I see you remember who I am! Then why haven't you destroyed all life forms?!"

Krillin shot a glance at Goku, "You...know this guy?"

It finally clicked. Goku began laughing. _That machine must have sent me back in time! Ooh, I've got the perfect idea!_

"I didn't feel like it."

"You..." Raditz's voice faltered in surprise, "You didn't _feel _like it?! You dare defy orders! Why, I'll kill you where you stand!"

"But first," Goku grinned, thinking back to his multiple fight's with Buu, "Let me teach you a thing or two about Sayians."

Raditz's eyes narrowed in irritation. "I know a lot about Sayians, you fool! It is I who should be teaching _you_ about Sayians, with your puny power level of 700!"

"Nah, I think you should know this," Goku replied with his joyful grin. He turned to Bulma, who was frozen in fear. "Hold Gohan for a second, will ya?"

"Goku..what are you doing?" Krillin took a step back, "And holy _crap_ you're power!"

As if in response, Raditz's scouter began going off, and his eye's widened in fear at the level he saw.

"3-30,000...I..." BANG

His scouter exploded in a shower of sparks.

"This..." Goku powered up even more, his blue aura flashing gold and blue. His crown of black hair turned golden and his eyes turned green, "Is a Super Sayian!"

"N-no way. You're t

* * *

he Legendary S-super Sayian." Raditz's glided backwards in fear. Goku laughed. He hadn't had _this _much fun in ages. Now, if only Vegeta was here...

"Ooh that's not it!" Goku powered up even more, raising his power through the roof, much to the awe of his friends. "This..." he let out a scream, pushing his power even more. With a final flash of golden ki, his hair stood up at attention even more then he was at his Super Sayian state. "is what happens when you take it a step further. A Super Sayian Two!"

Raditz was speechless now, much like the others.

"And this...!" This time, Goku felt some strain in taking it to the third level, much like his demonstration with Buu, " is what happens when you take it a step further that that!"

He let out another primal scream. His golden hair grew to the point where it hung well below his waist, and his eyebrows disappeared completely. He now spoke in a rough voice. "Is a Super Sayian Three."

* * *

Somewhere, in the universe, after looking at a massive power level in the North Quadrant from the planet known as Earth, Frieza wet his metaphorical pants.

* * *

"So, brother," Goku's grin reached an even higher point, "what do you think?"

Raditz's mouth opened and closed multiple times, as if not sure what to say. "Screw this, I'm getting out of here!"

Raditz's ki exploded around him, and he flew off into the distance.

Goku turned to his friends. "So what's up?"


End file.
